


Future's So Bright

by shimmer_like_agirl



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: Prompt fill for pillarspromptsweekly #19: Family. A look into not too distant future for Adira and Edér. Written prior to Deadfire and is no longer part of their canon, but I still like it so it stays here at the very least.





	Future's So Bright

Edér was barely inside the gates of Caed Nua when he saw the old woman heading in his direction. His eyes darted around desperately looking for something, anything he could duck down behind. Nothing big enough to offer concealment was anywhere close. Eloise was eighty years old if she was a day, but she was spry as an adolescent girl as she made her way across the courtyard. The woman was the area’s healer/priest/midwife and resident busybody. She was also fond of lecturing him at every opportunity and it appeared she had him in her sights.

Resigned to his fate, he forced a smile when she stopped him by gripping his arm with a strength that would have been surprising if he hadn’t experienced so many times before. “Morning, Eloise. Beautiful day ain’t it?” He didn’t expect the pleasantries to distract her, but it was worth a try.

The attempt only earned him a tighter, more insistent squeeze. “Hmph. When are the two of you going to start listening to me and stop being a bad example for the young people of the area? It’s not right.”

“Bad example? Since when are two people in a loving and committed relationship a bad example?” Their conversations always followed the same beats and this was no exception.

“When those two people refuse to get married. Do you know how long ago you moved in here?”

“‘Course I know. You remind me each and every time you see me.”

“Three years, Edér Teylecg! Three years and there’s been not a single hint that you’re going to do what’s right and make a respectable woman out of our Watcher.”

“With all she’s done Adira’s plenty respectable.” He didn’t want to have to start listening all of her collective good deeds, although he would if pressed. “She doesn’t need to be married to be a better woman, she’s already one of the best.”

“Yes, yes, Adira’s wonderful,” she agreed with a wave of her hand. “She’s also a role model. You need to be a family. Do you know how it looks to others when you’ve been living together for so long without being married?”

“That we’re two adults in our thirties whose family consists of all the strays we’ve adopted? That we’re two people who love each other and also put up with your frequent verbal lashings over our lack of marriage certificate? It’s just a piece of paper. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Not to you, perhaps. I’m seeing more and more young couples intent on following your horrible example. Because of you two, they think not getting married is a viable option for their futures.”

“Maybe that should be a good thing. Marriage ain’t for everyone. I got real good at maneuvering away from the whole ordeal.”

Her grunt of disapproval signalled the end of the short argument and she released her grip on his arm. “You’re a good man, Edér, but sometimes you’re just awful.”

“Adira says the same thing,” he said with a laugh. “I’ll be honest with you, Eloise. If she wanted to get married I’d do it in a heartbeat. But she’s done it all before and doesn’t feel the need to do it again.”

The admission earned him a pat on the cheek before a look of mild consternation crossed her face. “I forgot to leave something back at Brighthollow.” She pressed a small vial into his hand. “Can you take this back to Adira for me? She’ll know who to get it to.”

A quick glance identified the contents as bitter squash seeds. Unable to quell his curiosity, he had to ask. “Who’s it for? Promise I won’t say a word to anyone.”

“I’m certainly not about to share that with you. It’s a private matter.”

“C’mon, El, we bonded here today. You can tell me.”

“You won’t get it out of me.” She turned him in the direction of Brighthollow and actually pushed him towards it. “Now go and stop being a nosy gossip.”

Edér made a beeline towards the villa, only letting himself be distracted once by an overly excited hound. After an exhaustive search, he found Adira in their bedroom, sitting cross-legged on the bed while she fletched her arrows. She greeted him with a warm smile even as she continued her work. “You just missed Eloise.”

“Oh not quite. Got caught on my way in. Delightful as always.” He set the vial of seeds on the bedside table. “She sent these back with me. Wouldn’t tell me who they were for, though.” He watched her closely, but was disappointed when her expression gave nothing away.

“Of course she wouldn’t. She’s a professional and you’re too nosy for your own good.”

“You can tell me, though,” he prompted hopefully. “If it helps, I’ll swear on my dogs that I won’t tell a soul.”

“You don’t need to know everything that goes on around here, love. Sometimes things need to stay private. And don’t assume just because the bitter squash seeds are here that anyone is going to be using them. It’s just an option. Eloise leaves them with everyone at times like this.”

“Even better! It’s been awhile since we’ve had a baby around here.” He took a seat on the bed next to her, careful not to disturb any of the arrow pieces she had spread out.” Okay, don’t tell me. But what if I guess who it is? You can just nod if I’m right.” Edér made it a point to know the names of everyone who worked or lived in Caed Nua and that knowledge, he hoped, was about to pay off. “Is it Jessa? Elsbeth? Cordelia? It’s Cordellia isn’t it? She’s been spending a lot of time lately with Pietro when she’s not working. Personally I think she could do better, but the heart wants what it wants, I guess.”

Adira laughed and stopped fletching. “You’re awful,” she told him as she brushed an affectionate hand against his cheek.

“Been getting that a lot today.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss into the centre of her palm. “Am I right? Is it Cordellia?”

“It’s not Cordellia. It’s not Elsbeth or Jessa either.” She covered his mouth with her hand to prevent any further guesses. “I know you won’t stop until I tell you, so I’m going to whisper it in your ear. You have to promise you won’t tell a soul until she’s ready to share. Promise?” After his silent, answering nod, she leaned forward conspiratorially. “It’s me. You’re going to be a papa, Edér Teylecg.”

A rush of warmth flooded his face at her words and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. “Are you serious?” They’d talked about having children when he’d first moved into Caed Nua with her, but after three years of nothing, he’d figured it wasn’t in their future. “We’re really having a baby? Truly?”

Her answering giggle was just about the cutest thing he’d ever heard. “Really and truly. Eloise says it’s a girl. I’ve never known her to be wrong.”

“I think a girl suits us just fine.” Edér slipped a hand underneath Adira’s tunic to place it on her belly. “Can’t wait to meet her.”


End file.
